


Ça n’est pas drôle d’être un surdoué

by malurette



Category: Le Scrameustache (Bande Dessinée)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Gen, Gifted children
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-16
Updated: 2016-03-16
Packaged: 2018-05-27 03:36:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6267985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tilou l'a déjà expliqué à Bérengère : ça n'est pas si drôle d'être un surdoué, on est toujours seul. Et aujourd'hui encore plus...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ça n’est pas drôle d’être un surdoué

**Author's Note:**

> **Titre :** Ça n’est pas si drôle d’être un surdoué : on est toujours seul  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Le Scrameustache  
>  **Personnages :** Tilou et Bérengère  
>  **Genre :** gen  
>  **Gradation :** G / K  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Gos, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompt :** « Tout ça, c’est de ta faute, hurla-t-il. »  
> d’après Opelleam sur un Arbre à Drabbles (o3 au o9 octobre ’12)  
>  **Continuité/Spoil** éventuel : _Le grand retour_  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

\- C’est de ta faute, hurla Tilou en jetant à travers la pièce les menus objets qui lui tombent sous la main.

Mais sa chambre dans ce triste complexe était terriblement dépouillée et ne contenait vraiment pas grand’ chose qui puisse l’aider à extérioriser sa colère. Rien qu’il puisse casser. Et il n’arrivait même pas à articuler ce qui le frustrait.  
La faute de qui ? De son maître qui le poussait à réussir ? De Bérengère qui l’a aidé ? La sienne, d’avoir foncé sans réfléchir ? Il avait réussi et allait sauter un niveau, et du coup, se retrouver seul, sans son amie…


End file.
